Confession
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Sekuel 'Boss' / Inginnya Hinata segera menjauhinya, tetapi kenapa mantan bosnya itu malah menghujaninya dengan banyak tugas? Dengan syarat bahwa Gaara akan melepaskannya, Hinata menyetujui ajakan Gaara untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta tanpa Hinata tahu bahwa malam itu akan terulang. Disini bukan Gaara yang mabuk dan menjadi liar-tapi HINATA?/GaaHina/LEMON INDISE/RnR please?


Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Fuuuh—karena banyaknya permintaan yang nggak suka dengan ending yang ngegantung. Akhirnya Sho-_kun_ buat dengan sekuelnya 'BOSS'. Gimana? Jangan pada ngehantuin Sho-_kun_ lagi ya~ Tapi disini bukan Gaara POV ya! Ini ceritanya dari sudut pandang ketiga orang sok tahu #what the hell is that?

Btw sekali lagi, ini fic nulisnya barengan dengan fic yaoi-nya Sho-_kun. _Dan berhubung bahasa yang dipakai buat nulis fic yaoi itu vulgar sekali, Sho-_kun_ nggak jamin kalau ada beberapa bahasa vulgar yang nyasar kesini! Sho-_kun _udah ngasih warning ya!

So this is it—

.

.

.

** Confession**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**

**Pair: GaaHina**

**Rated: Kalau ada M+ sudah ku taruh disana, sayangnya nggak ada jadi M aja**

**WARNING:LEMONnya nggak kecut typo, AU, OOC, PWP, nggak jelas ceritanya, banyak adegan penggulangan(karena nggak baca ulang) dan sederet kecacatan author abal lainnya**.

.

.

.

"Hinata, Kabag Sabaku memanggilmu keruangannya!" Seru Ino dari sebrang ruangan ketika melihat Hinata yang terpogoh-pogoh masuk dan terlihat kewalahan dengan berbagai tumpukan map warna-warni yang ada ditangannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dan sedikit mengangguk untuk merespon berita yang dibawa oleh patner kerjanya itu. Setelah meletakan beberapa map hasil pekerjaannya di mejanya sendiri. Hinata bergegas merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat acak-acakan karena sempat berlari-lari dari lantai 2 menuju lantai 3 tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ada apa Ino?" Sebelum beranjak pergi Hinata sempat melonggok ke meja Ino untuk menanyakan perihal pemanggilannya.

"Seperti biasanya? _Maybe?_" Jawab Ino yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya memasukan angka-angka yang tertera pada lembaran kertas yang dibawanya. Hinata hanya mendengus pasrah, yah mungkin seperti yang Ino katakan. Lagi-lagi Gaara akan memberinya pekerjaan baru. Seperti biasa, ya seperti biasa.

Hey! Apa kalian lupa perihal Hinata yang sudah meminta pengunduran diri dari jabatannya sebagai sekertaris Gaara? Lalu kenapa pria tersebut masih sering memanggil Hinata untuk datang keruangannya dan memberinya pekerjaan? Kalau begini bukankah usaha Hinata untuk menjauhkan diri dari pesona sang bos bukannya malah menjadi sia-sia?

Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya Hinata sendiri pernah menanyakannya langsung pada Gaara. Tapi yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan asal-alasan, "Tidak ada sekertaris sepertimu." Atau, "Nanti saja." _Good answer, _Gaara. Jawaban yang bukan jawaban dan membuat Hinata membangun simpang empat secara instan dikepalanya.

Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih-karena _highheels_nya yang membuat lecet kakinya- Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang yang akan membawanya keruangan sang -mantan-bos tercinta. Sesekali Hinata membungkuk dan mengulas senyum takkala berpapasan dengan kolega kerjanya. Terkadang Hinata terlihat seperti bergumam. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan,huh? Sebenarnya Hinata masih mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menjadi 2kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan berdo'a kepada _kami-sama _agar diberi sejumput ketabahan untuk menghadapi sang -mantan-bosnya itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai didepan sebuah pintu dengan kayu mahoni yang menjulang tinggi didepannya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata mengetuk pintu tersebut hingga terdengar sahutan suara dari dalam yang memberinya izin untuk masuk.

"Ka-Kabag Sabaku memanggil saya?" Sambil memainkan ujung roknya Hinata segera menanyakan perihal pemanggilannya tanpa ada embel-embel sapaan atau yang lainnya.

"Hyuuga-_san _tolong kau-"

"Cu-cukup Kabag Sabaku." Potong Hinata saat Gaara hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

Dahi Gaara yang berkerut menandakan bahwa pria tersebut bingung akan kelakuan wanita yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Tangannya yang terjulur hendak memberikan sebuah map berwarna senada dengan rambutnya ditariknya kembali kemudian dengan angkuhnya melipatkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya sakartis membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Sa-saya sudah bukan sekertaris pribadi anda lagi. Se-sebaiknya anda segera mencari pengganti saya karena uhh-" Hinata menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkannya. "Sa-saya kewalahan dengan tugas-tugas yang anda berikan sedangkan pekerjaan yang diberikan divisi pemasaran kepada saya juga sama banyaknya." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar, tangannya saling bertaut dan mengenggam satu sama lain untuk mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Begitukah? Bukannya aku sudah membayar lebih kepadamu?" Tidak mau bertenggang rasa, Gaara mengeluarkan argumennya bahwa dia berhak berlaku seperti itu karena telah membayar kompensasinya dengan memberikan gaji dua kali lipat.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja-" Bibir Hinata mengerucut karena rasa ketidaktoleriran Gaara terhadap keadaan yang sedang menimpanya sekarang. "D-Dua buah pekerjaan membuat saya merasa 24jam juga tidak cukup untuk menyelesaikannya. Sa-saya mohon Kabag Sabaku, tidak apa-apa bila gaji saja kembali menjadi seperti biasanya. Ta-tapi-" Hinata menghentikan perkataannya ketika menyadari raut wajah pria yang dihadapannya berubah masam. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering dan perih, sehingga meneguk ludah sendiri pun rasanya susah.

"Nanti malam kau ada acara?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba membuat Hinata refleks menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. "Kau ikut aku ke pesta sebagai sekertarisku. Aku jamin itu pekerjaan terakhirmu bersamaku." Jelas Gaara sambil mengangsurkan sebuah undangan berwarna emas dengan pita merah kecil kepada Hinata.

"Ja-janji?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sedikit anggukan dari Gaara yang kembali mulai mengeksekusi kertas-kertas berisi pekerjaan yang ada dimejanya. "Ba-baiklah, jam 7 kan? Dimana saya dapat menunggu anda?" Kembali Hinata bertanya setelah membuka undangan tersebut dan membacanya sekilas.

"Pergilah ke salon seberang sekitar jam 5 untuk bersiap-siap. Bilang ini permintaanku, aku akan menjemputmu disana jam 6 sore." Ujar Gaara kemudian menggerakan tangannya seperti mengusir Hinata untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah membungkuk memberi salam, Hinata segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya seakan-akan menciut karena aura yang Gaara keluarkan. Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, Gaara menghempaskan punggungnya menyender pada kursinya yang empuk. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung-punggung tangannya. Depresi? Ya, tebakan kalian benar Gaara sedang mengalami depresi. Alasannya? Karena-

"Maaf Hyuuga-_san_, aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Gumamnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya erat berusaha menggali ingatannya yang terdalam.

.

.

.

Seolah membawa kenangan tersendiri tentang malam itu. Selama jalannya pesta Hinata hanya berdiri disudut ruangan sedangkan Gaara sendiri cukup bisa bersosialisasi dan beramah-tamah dengan para patner kerjanya yang berbadan gempal dan berpakaian bak parlente. Jujur saja, Hinata sungguh merasa bahwa kehadirannya disini sangatlah _useless_. Bayangkan saja, tadi Gaara bilang akan mengajaknya sebagai sekertaris yang akan mendampinginya. Tapi setelah sampai disana, kenapa Gaara malah meninggalkannya sendiri dan terlihat akrab bersama perempuan berambut pirang itu? Apalagi sepertinya Gaara tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan sang wanita yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya. Malahan terjadi hubungan timbal-baliknya dengan tangan kiri Gaara yang juga memeluk-atau merangkul-bahunya. Pemandangan macam apa ini? Hinata kan jadi cembu-

"Uuhh-" Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyembunyikan kekesalnya. Alisnya saling bertaut menandakan bahwa mata lavendernya sedikit memicing untuk melihat dengan fokus kedua makhluk keturunan adam dan hawa yang terlihat serasi satu sama lain. Iri? Yap! Hinata merasa iri dengan keduanya? Bukankah yang ada disamping Gaara itu adalah Hinata?

Dengan berat hati Hinata langkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tempat yang baru. _Well, _orang bilang ketika sedang kesal perubahan lingkungan adalah hal yang paling penting bukan? Nah, yang sekarang Hinata butuhkan adalah itu. Hinata harus segera beranjak dari tempat ini secepat yang dia bisa. Sebuah mini bar di seberang ruangan yang disediakan pada pesta sang jutawan itu terlihat menggiurkan di mata Hinata. Sebenarnya sih Hinata bukan orang yang suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kenikmatan sesaat. Tapi toh, untuk saat ini tak ada salahnyakan? Hanya sedikit saja-mungkin-.

Sesampainya disana dengan cepat Hinata memesan satu gelas minuman keras yang ketika masuk kekerongkongannya bukannya malah menghilangkan rasa dahaga tetapi malah menimbulkan sensani panas dan terbakar. Sensasi panas yang membuat ketagihan? Jelas! Buktinya didepan Hinata sudah ada empat gelas ukuran sedang yang sudah tandas diteguk olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyuuga-_san?" _ Tegur sang bos melihat anak buahnya yang sudah terkapar dimeja. Tangannya mengguncang pelan pundak yang terlihat mungil dan ringkih membuat si pemiliknya mau tidak mau harus meresponnya.

"Se-seperti yang kau lihat Sabaku-_san-"_ Jawab Hinata yang sudah mabuk sambil mengangkat gelas kelimanya yang sudah tinggal setengahnya lagi. "Menikmati pesta?" Imbuhnya asal dengan aksen bertanya dibelakangnya. Hampir saja cairan penuh sensasi aneh itu kembali mengisi lambungnya sebelum akhirnya tangannya kalah cepat dengan tangan Gaara yang merebutnya.

"Kau sudah mabuk Hyuuga-_san!" _Ujar Gaara mencoba bijak. "Sebaiknya kita pulang!" Ajaknya sambil melingkarkan tangan Hinata kepundaknya. Gaara berusaha untuk memapah sekertarisnya yang mabuk.

Dengan langkah sedikit limbung karena berat yang bertumpu pada sebelah badannya. Gaara memapah Hinata yang mabuk untuk berjalan sepanjang koridor hotel sebelum akhirnya keluar ke basement hotel dan menuju mobil _ferrari _merah milik Gaara yang Gaara parkirkan disalah satu sudut hotel.

Bruuk!

Gaara menjatuhkan Hinata tepat dikursi penumpang pada mobilnya. Setelah menutup pintunya, dengan tergesa-gesa Gaara menuju sisi seberang mobilnya untuk memasuki kursi sang pengemudi. Ketika Gaara sudah menempati posisi ternyamannya dan hendak menyalakan mesin mobil. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan bahwa ada tarikan kecil pada jasnya membuat Gaara menolehkan wajahnya kepada satu-satunya objek makhluk hidup yang mungkin melakukan hal tersebut.

"Teringat sesuatu,huh?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang hampir tertutup dan muka yang _absolutly _merah padam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kabag Sabaku, Apa kau melupakan malam itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Hinata." Jawab Gaara mencoba tak acuh dan memutar kunci mobilnya hendak menyalakan mesin mobil _ferrari _merahnya.

"Oh ayolah, kau melakukan ini!" Pekik Hinata histeris sambil membungkukan badannya tepat didepan Gaara. Dengan posisi seperti itu, tentu saja membuat posisi wajah Hinata tepat berada didepan resleting celana hitam Gaara. Dengan cepat tangan Hinata meraih tuas kursi yang sedang Gaara duduki membuatnya dalam sekejap hampir dalam hampir tidur.

"Hyuuga-_san! _Jangan macam-ma-"

"Hyuuga? Siapa itu? Bukankah kau memanggilku 'Hinata'?" Potong Hinata sambil membelai kejantanan Gaara yang masih tertutup kain. Pelan-pelan Hinata merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengeras disana. Ah, betapa rindunya Hinata kepada _junior _Gaara tersebut. Tak tahukah dia bahwa setiap malam Hinata selalu memimpikannya. Hinata berubah? Salahkan Gaara! Salahkan Gaara yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Jelaskan padaku!" Pinta Gaara mutlak dengan nafas berat yang seperti menahan nafsu. Ah, umpan sudah dimakan ternyata, Gaara kira pasti susah karena awalnya Gaara ingin bertanya secara baik-baik pada Hinata. Tetapi rupanya keadaan mabuk membuat Hinata meracau dan gampang untuk dipancing menceritakan semuanya. Gaara butuh penjelasan. Ya, dia butuh penjelasan tentang keadaannya pagi itu, dimana dia terbangun dengan badan lemas, bau peluh dan sedikit rasa nikmat disudut bibirnya.

Hinata mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Gaara dan kembali menegakan punggungnya. Dengan sigap diambilnya posisi menduduki pangkuan Gaara. Tangannya terjulur untuk mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Gaara pakai. Dengan penuh amarah, lavender itu menatap tajam langsung ke arah jade milik Gaara. Bahunya bergetar dan dia menangis!

"Kau lupa, Kabag Sabaku? Oh, aku lupa, kau mabuk malam itu sampai-sampai melupakanku!" Cecar Hinata sakartis yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dahi yang berkerut. Sesekali satu tangan Hinata melepas cengkramannya dileher dan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh.

"Apa?! Cepat katakan padaku!" Gaara yang sudah tidak sabaran semakin memperkeruh suasana dengan mengguncang bahu Hinata. Sambil terisak Hinata membuka bibirnya tetapi kembali menutupnya dengan cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak bisa!"

"Aku memaksamu!" Bentak Gaara membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak.

Hinata melepas pegangannya di kerah Gaara dengan tiba-tiba membuat punggung Gaara yang tadi sedikit terangkat kembali menghantam kursi dengan cepat. Kedua tangan itu kembali mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Kepalanya tertunduk membiarkan air mata yang menganak sungai diwajahnya jatuh dan membasahi kemeja hitam milik Gaara. Rambutnya berantakan dengan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menempel pada pipinya yang basah.

"Ka-kau-" Suaranya bergetar sarat akan ketakutan dan kesedihan. "Memperkosaku." Lanjutnya cepat dengan suara mencicit.

Jade itu melebar. Cukup-ah bukan- sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terucap dari bibir Hinata yang terpoles _lipgloss_ pink. Benarkah? Benarkah yang Hinata katakan? Apakah benar saat mabuk dirinya menjadi sebiadab itu? Apa kalau malam itu bukan Hinata yang membawanya maka wanita tersebut akan bernasib sama dengannya?

"Ma-"

"D-dan parahnya sejak saat itu aku mulai memikirkanmu. Aku mulai menyukaimu!" Potong Hinata saat Gaara ingin mengucapkan permohonan maafnya. "A-aku mohon, aku tidak memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab. Tapi kumohon, lepaskan aku!" Paksa Hinata sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada sang pria didepannya. Sudah cukup, sudah cukup berurusan dengan pria ini. Biarlah semua itu Hinata simpan di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, rahasia, dan misterius.

Tanpa Hinata duga, tangan panjang milik Gaara terjulur dan menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata mulai memenuhi paru-paru Gaara. Ya, inilah yang dia rindukan. Gaara tahu itu! Pastilah malam itu aroma lavender ini yang memicunya menjadi liar. Bukan karena orang lain, tapi karena itu Hinata.

"Kalau aku ingin bertanggung jawab bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab Hyuuga-_san _ah tidak! Maksud aku Hinata."

"Ma-maksud anda?" Hinata mendorong dada bidang Gaara untuk melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap langsung untuk membuktikan keseriusannya. Sampai-sampai Hinata kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang pernah Gaara ajukan untuknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malahan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memagut bibir Hinata yang merah merekah. Rasa asin dikecapnya takkala lidah lunaknya menjelajah bibir Hinata untuk menginvansinya. Beberapa detik terasa panjang bagi Hinata yang tiba-tiba tidak mendapat pasokan udara yang mengisi organ pernafasannya. Setelah ciuman yang lembut itu terlepas meninggalkan benang saliva yang terputus dan bibir Hinata yang bengkak. Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa hidung mancung milik Gaara menuruni tulang pipinya dan berhenti untuk menjilati sisa-sisa mata air didagunya.

"Nguuh!" Suara lenguhan lolos dari bibir Hinata ketika lidah Gaara menempel pada lehernya yang terekspos dan menyesapi peluh yang mulai tercipta karena suasana mobil yang semakin erotis. Jari-jemari Hinata bergerak untuk menjambaki surai merah Gaara dan membuatnya kembali teracak setelah sebelumnya sempat Gaara tata sebelum pergi menghadiri pesta. Tangan Gaara yang bebas bergerak menekan tombol tuas jendela untuk membukanya sedikit untuk sirkulasi udara yang semakin kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain melingkar pada pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat.

_"We will do it again, honey? It will answer your question." _Ajak Gaara dengan nada _sexy _dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada didalam mobil dan ditempat bernama basement parkir yang seharusnya merupakan ruang publik.

.

.

.

"Hmmm-" Hinata bergumam pelan sambil memejamkan matanya erat merasakan lidah Gaara yang hangat menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya setelah pagutan liar kembali Gaara lancarkan padanya. Dalam sekejap perang lidah tak dapat dihindari, tetapi tetap saja, disini Gaaralah yang memegang kendali. Hinata sendiri walau sudap terbakar karena pengaruh alkohol masih kewalahan menghadapi permainan lidah Gaara yang cepat, liar dan memabukan.

Tangan-tangan Gaara bergerak untuk menurunkan tali-tali gaun Hinata yang masih bertengger rapi dibahunya. Sesekali dikecupnya bahu Hinata yang lengket karena peluh setelah melepaskan lumatan dibibirnya dan memberikan Hinata jeda waktu untuk bernafas. Dada Hinata yang lolos setelah Gaara menurunkan gaunnya terlihat begitu menggiurkan di bola mata Gaara. Ditambah dengan sedikit keadaannya yang naik-turun karena goncangan yang diberikan Hinata saat tubuhnya menggeliat geli.

"Sa-Sabaku-_san!" _Panggil Hinata sedikit tergagap mencoba menyadarkan sosok Gaara yang pandangannya terpaku pada satu titik ditubuhnya.

Gaara mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang memerah. Senyum serigai menghiasi bibirnya membuat Hinata refleks menutupi dadanya seperti yang dia lakukan dulu. Pelan-pelan Gaara mengangkat kedua kaki Hinata yang berada dikanan-kirinya untuk naik kekursinya, mengekspos dengan jelas celana dalam hitam miliknya yang hanya diikat dengan tali dibagian sampingnya.

"Hmm-ternyata kau nakal juga, Hinata." Goda Gaara melihat model celana dalam yang dipilih oleh Hinata. Tangannya beralih mengelusi paha putih milik Hinata yang terbuka lebar karena lembaran gaunnya jatuh tak lagi menutupinya takkala Gaara menaikan kakinya.

Kedua tangan Hinata menutupi erat bibir mungilnya agar tidak ada satupun teriakan yang lolos dari sana. Apalagi saat Hinata kembali merasakan jari-jemari Gaara yang mulai membelai dadanya dengan gerakan gemas. Bibir Gaara pun tidak pernah absen untuk memberikan beberapa tanda kecupan merah disekitar dada Hinata yang menjulang menantang.

"Heeegh!-" Dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap dan badan yang sudah mulai panas. Hinata menarik kepala Gaara untuk masuk kedalam belahan dadanya. Ditempelkannya kedua dadanya tepat pada pipi-pipi Gaara membuat Gaara sedikit terkikik geli karena puncaknya yang ketara menggesek-gesek dipipinya.

"Haha- Hentikan Hinata! Kau liar!" Jelas Gaara tak henti-hentinya menciumi setiap inchi tubuh milik Hinata. Walau pasokan udara yang memenuhi paru-parunya mulai menipis, dia tidak peduli. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas dada Hinata. Sesekali menarik puncaknya membuat sang wanita terhempas kebelakang dan menekan klakson mobil _ferrari_-nya membuatnya mengeluarkan nada sumbang yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian.

"Sssttt-" Gaara merengkuh punggung Hinata dan menyenderkannya tubuhnya lebih merapat kepadanya. Dengan posisi yang seperti itu. Hinata dapat merasakan sebuah gundukan keras dicelana Gaara yang menekan-nekan belahan celana dalamnya apalagi ketika Gaara memegangi kedua kaki Hinata agar tetap terbuka dengan lebar.

"Sa-Sabaku-_san _i-itu-" Suara Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam kikikan Gaara yang semakin keras. Ya, ya, Gaara tahu apa yang Hinata maksud.

"Ya, Hinata. Si _junior _sudah bangun daritadi. Kau mau membantuku menidurkannya lagi?" Jelas Gaara sambil menurunkan resletingnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Ahh- uuhhmm-" Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya. Sambil melingkarkan tangannya untuk mengalungi leher Gaara. Hinata melesakan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Gaara dan bahunya. Pelan-pelan Gaara merasakan gesekan kemejanya dengan kepala Hinata menandakan bahwa wanita tersebut baru saja mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Malam ini kau bos-nya, Hinata." Ucap Gaara tak henti-hentinya mengusap surai indigo Hinata yang mulai berantakan.

"E-Eh?"

"Apa yang kau minta?" Sengaja Gaara memelintir daging merah muda Hinata membuat sang pemiliknya menggeliat tak karuan. "Aaahmm-" Dengan sekali telan, Gaara mengulum salah satu titik _sensitive _Hinata membuat Hinata semakin bergerak liar tak tentu arah.

Tangan Gaara bergerak melucuti simpul pita yang terpasang disamping kanan-kiri celana dalam. Pelan-pelan diangkatnya tubuh Hinata sejenak untuk melepaskannya sehingga dapat merasakan kulit paha Hinata yang menempel pada celananya. Setetes cairan bening yang keluar dari dalam kewanitaan Hinata dan dirasakan basah oleh tangannya sejenak mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah-keluar?" Tanya Gaara sambil menjauhkan tubuh Hinata untuk melihat keadaan Hinata yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Matanya memicing untuk mengeksekusi pemandangan tubuh Hinata yang kala itu hanya disinari oleh lampu remang-remang di _basement. _Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat warna _pink _berkilat-kilat kala cahaya lampu menerpanya. "Ternyata kau sudah-"

Terbungkam. Bibir Gaara yang hendak melontarkan kata-kata erotis itu dibungkam oleh bibir Hinata yang mendadak mendapat keberanian-atau karena pengaruh alkohol- untuk balik menyerang Gaara. Lagi-lagi kerah baju Gaara menjadi korbannya. Dengan lidah yang lebih mahir dari sebelumnya, Hinata mengajak lidah Gaara untuk saling bertaut dan bertukar saliva menimbulkan suara decakan erotis dan membahana memenuhi ruangan mobil yang terbilang sempit itu.

"Aaah!" Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dengan paksa menyadari bahwa kepala kejantanan Gaara mulai mendesak masuk kedalam kewanitaannya. Rupanya daritadi Gaara memanfaatkan kesempatan Hinata yang sedang lupa diri, untuk mengangkatnya dan memposisikannya tepat diatasnya.

"Maaf- bos?" Gaara tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tersentak akan kelakuannya yang diluar perkiraan. Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya memasang wajah kesal plus bibir yang sedikit mengerucut membuatnya terlihat semakin imut di jade milik Gaara. "Aaah- jangan marah Hinata-_chan." _Bujuk Gaara sambil mengusap pipi _chubby_-nya sedangkan satu tangannya menaikan salah satu kaki Hinata dan mulai menjilat-jilat betis Hinata yang terjangkau oleh lidahnya. "Bergeraklah-" pinta Gaara lembut yang hanya disambut dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Ka-katanya disini aku bosnya? Kenapa Sa-Sabaku-_san-"_

_"_Gaara!" Potong Gaara mendengar Hinata masih memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

"Ya-ya-" Hinata tergagu, tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan memintanya untuk memanggil nama kecilnya. "Ke-kenapa malah Gaara-_san _yang memerintahku?" Bibirnya semakin mengerucut, membuat sebuah _pout _kecil yang semakin ketara.

"Ah-maaf aku-Hey!" Gaara menjerit kecil. Tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan mendudukinya dalam satu hentakan. Perlahan jade itu meredup tertutup oleh kedua kelopaknya untuk meresapi setiap inchi tubuh Hinata yang dijebolnya.

"E-enak?" Suara parau dan tersengal-sengal milik Hinata mulai terdengar ditelinga Gaara. Gaara sendiri hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan retoris Hinata yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak memerlukan jawaban. Selama beberapa menit mereka terus mempertahankan posisi tersebut, sampai akhirnya dahi Gaara mulai berkerut karena Hinata tidak juga memulai permainannya.

"Hey Hinata kenapa kau tidak-ahh!" Sengaja, Hinata sengaja menunggu Gaara untuk melontarkan protesnya sebelum akhirnya meliuk-liukan tubuhnya naik-turun melahap dan memuntahkan kembali _junior _sang bos didalam liang surganya. Tangannya yang mungil bertumpu pada bahu Gaara agar goncangan tubuhnya dapat dikendalikan.

"Ka-kau tahu Hinata?" Gaara mencoba berbicara ditengah-tengah penetrasinya. Membuat konsentrasi Hinata terpecah karena berusaha menyimak perkataan Gaara. "Saat dulu kubilang-sssh-aku sempat merasakan telah memakan sesuatu yang enak. Yang kumaksud adalah ini!" Gaara melumuri dada Hinata dengan cairan milik Hinata yang memenuhi tangannya. Kemudian dengan sigap Gaara menjilatnya pelan-pelan meninggalkan jejak saliva yang mengganti lumuran cairan Hinata disana

Gerakan Hinata semakin tak terkendali. Gaara sendiri semakin merasakan bahwa liang milik Hinata meremasnya erat-erat membuatnya yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Hinata akan membawanya ke langit ke-7. Tangannya meremas gemas pantat Hinata membuat bekas-bekas merah semakin tergambar jelas disana. Dalam satu tarikan, Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya dan menjatuhkan Hinata dengan cepat agar _junior_-nya tertanam makin dalam dan menyemburkan sarinya disana diiringi dengan lengkingan panjang yang keluar dari bibir Hinata ketika liangnya penuh dengan campuran lengket miliknya dan bos-nya.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Hinata jatuh menimpa dada bidang Gaara. Peluh mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya membuat gaunnya yang kusut semakin menempel pada kulitnya. Lihatlah! Keadaanya sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dulu, dimana Hinata sudah dalam kondisi acak-acakan sedangkan Gaara masih elegan dengan baju yang terbilang cukup rapi dan hanya terbuka dibagian resletingnya.

"_Thanks." _Gumam Gaara sambil menyibakan poni rata milik Hinata dan mencium keningnya. "_Let's go home" _Ajaknya sambil membenahi gaun Hinata karena sepertinya dengkuran halus milik Hinata mulai terdengar mengalun ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai membrondong masuk menembus iris lavendernya membuat alis Hinata sedikit berkerut dan tubuhnya mulai mengeliat malas mengetahui hari sudah pagi dan dia harus segera bangun dari mimpinya. Sejenak bibirnya mengulas senyum teringat mimpi yang hampir begitu nyata baginya. Pelan-pelan Hinata merasa bahwa ada yang melingkari perutnya dan surai-surai halus yang membuatnya geli menempel pada punggungnya. Tangan Hinata pun merayap untuk memeriksa apa gerangan yang menindih mengengkang perutnya itu. Panas? Kenyal dan TANGAN!?

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Buru-buru Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh demi mendapati seorang pria bersurai merah sedang tertidur disampingnya dengan telanjang. Ah, rupanya bukan dia saja yang telanjang, beberapa detik kemudian Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya sama saja dengan pria tersebut. Membuatnya buru-buru melakukan tindakan posesif dengan mengeratkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hmmm- kau sudah bangun Hinata?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara parau khas bangun tidurnya. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih bantal yang tadi digunakan Hinata sebagai alas tidur dan menutupi kepalanya agar cahaya matahari tidak memaksa jadenya untuk terbuka.

"Ke-kenapa anda ada di-?" Sekelebat mimpi mulai berputar-putar didalam pikiran Hinata. Eh? Jangan bilang- "Ja-jangan tadi malam-" Panik! Bahkan sebelum Gaara sempat menjawabnya Hinata sudah melanjutkannya dengan berbagai spekulasi yang ada didalam otaknya.

"Jadi sekarang kau yang melupakannya?" Gaara menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Hinata. Hinata yang kelabakan hanya bisa semakin mengeratkan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan menariknya sedikit keatas untuk menutupi mukanya. "Padahal aku sudah mengingatnya dan akan bertanggung jawab." Lanjutnya sambil menurunkan tangan Hinata agar selimut yang dipegangnya tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Sa-Sabaku-_san"_

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku senang kau juga menyukaiku—" Jelasnya gamblang membuat wajah Hinata sontak semakin memerah dengan pandangan mata yang mulai gelap-hampir pingsan tepatnya-.

Rasa senang mulai membuncah dalam hati Hinata. Benarkah? Benarkah perasaan yang dimilikinya ternyata bersambut tangan dan tidak hanya perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tetapi ekspresi senang yang terlukis diwajah Hinata berubah murung ketika Hinata mengingat salah satu adegan yang berlangsung selama pesta malam tadi.

"Bu-bukankah Sabaku-_san_, sudah memiliki kekasih—" Hinata memandang Gaara dengan tatapan lurus berusaha meminta penjelasannya. Melihat dahi Gaara yang berkerut Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara tidak mengerti akan maksud yang diucapkannya. Sehingga Hinata harus meralat lagi perkataannya. "I—Itu wanita pirang yang dipesta."

"Oh! Itu kakakku—" Jawab Gaara santai sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, sepertinya aku harus segera mengenalkanmu kepada setiap anggota keluargaku agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman seperti ini." Jelasnya sambil menyibakan selimut yang menutupinya dan mengambil jubah tidur berwarna hitam yang tersampir sembarangnya di atas nakasnya. "Dan biasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku Gaara, Hinata, seperti tadi malam. Karena sepertinya nama Sabaku sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi namamu!" Sahutnya seraya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa tertegun dan bergulat dengan realita yang sedang menimpanya.

.

.

.

_**So, what do you think about this one?**_

_Gomen_ ya kalau nggak HOT atau ada kata-kata vulgar nyasar.

Soalnya pas bikin ini mood yaoinya masih kebawa-bawa

Btw, ada satu pertanyaan yang buat Sho-_kun _perlu meluruskan satu hal

Ada yang bertanya, "Sho-_kun, _kamu buat fic rated M gini tuh sebenernya pernah ngerasain apa yang kamu tulisin disini?"

Dan jeng—jeng—jeng—jawabannya adalah _**ENGGAK!**_

Semua isi bacaan diatas bukan berasal dari pengalaman Sho-kun barang sekali atau dua kali.

Semuanya murni fiktif hasil bacaan fic-rated-m, H-manga atau Y-manga.

Kalian nggak tahu sih siapa Sho-_kun_ diDUTA

Pasti kaget kalau tahu ternyata Sho-kun anak baik-baik dengan jalan yang lurus.

_Well_, setiap orang punya rahasia-kan?

Inilah Sho-_kun. _Dan Sho-_kun_ harap kalian bisa menerima Sho-kun apa adanya #bungkuk-bungkuk

Btw-btw ada yang suka _couple_ MADAHINA?!

Isssh—pasti pada nggak suka ya? Lagi _on progress_ MadaHina nih! Soalnya nggak tahu kenapa _oyaji_ kayak Madara malah semakin buat Sho-_kun_ bersemangat! #ojicondetected! Nah, gimana kalau sebelum itu Sho-_kun_ kasih rekomendasi fic MadaHina biar tahu betapa manisnya mereka! Baca deh fic 'Mastermind'nya _**MIYAZAKI RULLY BEE**_-kalau nggak salah tulis-. Dijamin langsung jatuhcintrong sama itu pair~ nyahahaha

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian! #terutama bagi yang demo minta sekuel awas kalau nggak ninggalin jejak nggak akan lagi-lagi bikin sekuel deh *ngancemmodeon

Sho-kun juga bisa dihubungi via twitter ShoichiImayoshi #promoagain

**Satu permintaan lagi:  
1. Ada yang tahu nggak kenapa kalau yang 'tak berakun' review pasti nggak kelihatan di jumlah reviewnya? Sho-**_**kun**_** salah setting apa ya?**

**2. And, ada yang mau jadi **_**beta reader**_** Sho-**_**kun**_** nggak? PM ya, Sho-**_**kun**_** mau menanyakan beberapa hal tentang cara penulisan karangan yang benar. Maklum Sho-**_**kun**_** masi h rada' bingung sama penulisan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

_That's enough! See you next time!_

_**From: Sho-kun**_


End file.
